Ha Ji Won
Perfil thumb|250px|Ha Ji Won *'Nombre:' 하지원 / Ha Ji Won *'Nombre real:' 전해림 / Jeon Hae Rim *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Escritora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Dos hermanas y hermano menor / Actor Jun Tae Soo (✝) *'Agencia:' Haewadal Entertainment Dramas *Chocolate (jTBC, 2019-2020) *Hospital Ship (MBC, 2017) *The Time We Were Not In Love (SBS, 2015) *Empress Ki (MBC, 2013-2014) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS, 2006) *Fashion 70's (SBS, 2005) cameo *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Days in the Sun (KBS, 2002) *Life Is Beautiful (KBS, 2001) *Secret (MBC, 2000) *School 2 (KBS1, 1999-2000) *Tears of the Dragon (KBS1, 1996) Temas para Dramas *''You & I (Special Track) (junto a Yoon Kye Sang)'' tema para Chocolate (2019-2020) Programas de TV * Galileo: Awakened Universe (2018) * Life Bar (tvN, 2016) Ep. 3 * Go Go with Sister (On Style, 2015) * Stargram (SBS, 2015) Ep. 1 * Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2015) Ep. 456 * Invisible Man (KBS, 2015) Ep. 1 * Thank You (SBS, 2013) Ep. 9-10 * Running Man (SBS, 2012) Ep. 86 * Win Win (KBS, 2012) Ep. 108 * Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2012) Ep. 245 * Family Outing (SBS, 2009) Ep. 68-69 * Golden Fishery – Knee Drop Gurú (MBC, 2009) Ep. * Love Letter (SBS, 2004) Ep. 7 * Yashimmanman (SBS, 2004) Ep. 71 * Happy Together (KBS, 2001-2002) Ep. 1, 37 Películas *Collateral (2019) *Manhunt (2017) *Risking Life for Love (2016) *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *The Huntresses (2014) *As One (2012) *Sector 7 (2011) *Closer to Heaven (2009) *Haeundae (2009) *Foolish Love (2008) *His Last Gift (2008, cameo) *Sex is Zero 2 (2007, cameo) *Miracle on 1st Street (2007) *My Lovely Week (2005, cameo) *Duelist (2005) *Daddy Long Legs (2005) *Love So Divine (2004) *100 Days with Mr. Arrogant (2004) *Reversal of Fortune (2003) *Sex is Zero (2002) *Phone (2002) *Nightmare (2000) *Ditto (2000) *Truth Game (2000) Temas para Programas de TV *''You’re Joy (feat Jung Hee Chul)'' tema para Go Go with Sister (2015) Anuncios *Wellage (2018) *Purmil N-1 (2017-2018) *Sesa Living (2017-2018) *Crocodile Ladies (2017-2018) *Vivien Korea (2016-2018) *STYLUS (2016) *Marie Claire (2016) Junto a Bolin Chen *Elle (2016) *KOON (2015) *High Cut (2015) Junto a Ha Jung Woo *Asics Korea (2013) Junto a Lee Jong Suk *Beer Cass Light (2011) Junto a PSY *A Cafe La (2011) *Crocodile Ladies (2010) Vídeos Musicales *PSY - Daddy (2015) *KCM - Black And White Photos (2012) *Rain - Love Story (2008) *Lee Soo Young - Flower (2005) *Luey - Tears (2001) *Wax- OPPA (2000) *Wax - Mother's Diary (2000) Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Digital Single' Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Universidad de Dan Gook. *'Aficiones:' Hapkido (arte marcial), nadar, danza de jazz, jangu chum (danza tradicional), kendo, golf, montar a caballo. *Audicionó alrededor de 100 veces antes de convertirse en actriz. *El 2 de noviembre lanzó un libro de ensayo, donando los derechos ganados en el Hospital Severance. El libro trata de cómo ella fue capaz de convertirse en una actriz y los detalles de las acciones de su niñez. *Firmó con la agencia china Invincible Plan. *Su padre murió de un ataque al corazón la mañana del 2 de enero del 2016. *Es Embajadora Cultural de Nueva Zelanda en Corea. *El 21 de enero del 2018, se dio a conocer que su hermano menor el actor Jun Tae Soo se había suicidado, por lo que la actriz canceló su asistencia a las promociones de la película china Manhunt. Enlaces *Oficial Fan Cafe *Página Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Oficial Facebook * Weibo Oficial Galería Ha Ji Won.jpg Ha_Ji_Won2.jpg Ha Ji Won3.jpg Ha_Ji_Won4.jpg Ha Ji Won5.jpg Ha Ji Won6.jpg Ha Ji Won7.jpg Ha Ji Won8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Haewadal Entertainment